No more
by rabiedblack
Summary: Elaina over hears a conversation that reviles lies and betrayal. while Bonnie has to come to terms that Kol might not be as bad as he seems after he saves her. Caroline wants to give Klaus the shot he wants, but to save a life dear to some of them it may never be. But all three friends agree on one thing for certain NO MORE death of loved one on either side.
1. beging

_**Bonnie pov**_

It was a complete disaster in the last 48 hours everything has had managed to go downhill so fast that they were still trying to locate where exactly it had started to

spiral out of control or maybe they never did have control, it was a tossup at this point. Now all three of them where and Elaina's lake house sitting around the

kitchen island still reeling from the past events. Looking up from her cup of tea to look up at her two friends who looked as bad as she felt. Elaina was reseating her

shoulder and Caroline waiting for the whole in her chest to heal. No one said anything but both Elaine and herself saw the slowing moving darkening of the vines

moving up her neck and shoulder and the color slowly draining from her. They all were in bad shape but Caroline was in the most immediate danger because the only

person the could cure her believed they had just killed his little brother Kol after all werewolf venom is fatal to vampires. Elaina's daylight was gone and she didn't

have enough energy to spell another one because the expression had almost complete drained her, and to top it all off the only reason she even had her magic was

because of the youngest Mikaelson.

 **48 hours earlier**

 **Elaine pov**

I was hiding to be honest. In my kitchen closet, behind it in the small weapons room the I found after finding out my parents hunted vampires. Reading my journal I

hadn't written in it since I turned and going back and reading it made me relies I was still me, I hadn't change just because I was a now a vampire. Well almost going

back and reading my pervious entry's I realized so many of them were of Stefan or Damon. I was changing because I was so focused on either one I didn't see I was

changing to better fit them and not myself. With Stefan I stopped trusting my friends and family and only relied on him. Then Damon I became reckless and cruel to

an unhealthy degree and just pushed everyone away. And to be honest ever since I decided to turn both Damon and Stefan have been trying to control my every

move and thought, which is why I am in my own home hiding in a sound proof room.

While reading I had the old babe monitor on with the other one hidden on top of the fridge behind all the cereal so I knew if my jails had come by again looking for

me, wouldn't do me any good if they found my hiding spot. Snapped out of my thoughts by the slamming of a door and yelling of multiple voice turning up the

volume on the monitor to better hear who and what was going on in my kitchen. I made out three voice Stefan, Damon and Jeremy? Why was Jeremy with them he

was supposed to with Alaric learning control of his hunter ability's. Listing carefully to what they were shouting about I felt my heart stop and the blood rush from my

face and it only got worse as it went on. I have never felt so betrayed as I did right then.

 **Caroline pov**

Bonnie was a mess but at least she stopped crying for now. I came over as fast as I could after she called and I only herd her sobbing on her end. Not that it

interrupted my day due hold on school while they fixed the damage that happened after the last dance, and my mother still avoiding me and all. I know she puts on a

brave face and all but I know she still believes I am monster no matter how much control I have. It hurt when I see her and she looks at my like I am dead and a

fake is in her place. So I welcomed the detraction apparently that professor that was teaching her expression was killed by Kol Mikaelson. It was heart breaking

Bonnie might not have seen it but she did before this kol had been attempting to get to know her almost as much as Klaus had with her. And despite the fact Bonnie

turned him away every time he had grown on her.

Now sitting on her bed after she had calmed down from last night events she told me what happen without all the crying. Apparently Shane was teaching her dark

magic and when kol found out he lost it. Killed him in his office right before she walking in for her next lesion. Then she screamed he yelled then after a brief shouting

match that ended with Bonnie give kol multiple brain aneurisms she left and called me when she got home. After that I could not help but point out sadly kol was

right in some ways. " you know he was right in some ways about Shane NOT the killing part though" her head snapped up so fast I thought she might hurt herself.

She looked shocked at me. " what?" I took a deep breath she was close to losing it again so I spoke quickly. " I mean he was using you to try and find the cure and

that the expression was eating away at your magic and could kill you. I know he should not have killed him but in a way he saved you because it was obvious Shane

had no problem about letting you die." She just looked complete dumfounded I tired not to laugh or smile at her opening and closing her mouth while blushing

slightly. Before she could responded Elaine came flashing in and looked like someone had just die again.


	2. The plan

**Bonnie's pov (24 hour before)**

Ok not only did I realize Caroline might be right about Kol but the Elaina came in with tears running down her face. " what has happened now?" I may have came off as a

bitch but after last night she was not in the mood for another death or doom moment. " I over heard Stefan, Damon, and Jeremy in the kitchen in my hidey hole, they have

been helping Jeremy kill other vampires to complete the tattoo for the last two weeks, but its not fast enough for them." I shared a look with Care " wait I thought Jer was

Alaric to control the rage that came with the hunters tattoo?' Elaina slid down to the floor by the door taken a deep breath. " it was a lie. I was so blind that I didn't even

notice my own brother was being used as a magic map. Its my fault Damon's been push to find the cure for me." Caroline looked confused . " I thought you came to terms with being a vamp."

" I have. I told both of them that when I told them I was not going to dating either of them and that I needed them to give me space. I should have know they

would have ignored it like the whole the space thing. Know they have decided to speed up jer's tattoo not caring he's becoming obsessed with killing vampires." Standing to

walk around a bit to think. If killing one vampire only reviled a small portion of the tattoo how would they speed up the process without knowing how big the tattoo actually

was. Then It hit me like I just had a bucket of ice poured on me. " They plan to kill an Original." Elaina looked up at me in the eyes and what she said next had my heart

freeze. " They plain to bait and kill kol and his entire line tomorrow night at my house."

 **Caroline's pov**

No No NO, why did though two always do something so stupide that could end up killing all of Mystic Falls. " WHAT! Are the daft don't they know killing kol not only will set

Klaus off the deep end but most likely the rest of the Original family.!" Bonnie winced at my tone and Elaina pointed to her face saying I had vamped out due to high

emotions. The both supported me I decided I actually was going to give Klaus a chance saying it was my decision and they were behind me truth be told I just think they a

sick of people dyeing or being turned just as much as me.

" we can't let them do this I may not like kol but Klaus loves his brother despite always fighting and what about Elijah, Rebecca, and Bonnie?" "ME? Why am I on the list of

kol supports?" sighing and shooting a glare at her. " Oh come ob bon you just spen the last night crying your eyes out because you though he had lied to you to get close to

Shane, but in reality he was just TRYING to save you life and magic if that's not love what is." I may have been a bit harsh but I am so sick of all this denying of feeling and hurt over unspoken words not only with me but they people I care about.

Elaine stood up and walked over to us. " Then lets not let it happen we know their plain, who they are going to get involved so lets stop them."

 **All three pov**

We all went down to Bonnie's basement where she put a silencing spell incase one of the guys came by before they were ready .Elaine explained what she had heard. "Their

plan was simple bait kol into attacking jer at my house, they know about Shane and plane to use it to anger him and make him lose focused. Sorry bon but care was right

when it comes you kol loses it." She shook her head " So kol is obsessed with me so what doesn't mean he cares for not after what happened last night I made it perfectly

clear I wanted nothing to due with him." Caroline giggled a bit. " if he's anything like his brother he will give you space then will be right back at it again they are stubborn bunch."

" They plain to use you to Bonnie and Tyler as well." Bonnie looked shocked again "Me how they know I would never help Damon and his hair brain skims." Caroline nodded in

agreement it was no secret of Bonnie's dislike no hatred of Damon especially after she found out what he did to Caroline. " They plan t use your anger and hurt to put a spell

to keep kol contained to the living room until morning, while Tyler distracts Klaus." Caroline rubbed her temple " So how are going to do this, we can't tell kol or Klaus

because that will just make them retaliate, and if we confront the others they lock us up until its done."

All three sat in the basement trying to think of a way to prevent this without anyone's death then Bonnie got up and ran to the shelf to grab the grimoire that kol gave her. " I

got it we don't tell anyone. We play along with Damon's and Stefan's plain but make them believe it has failed." Elaine mouth was slightly open as long with Caroline but it

was Caroline who snapped out first. " How exactly will the think it fail and kol still be alive?" Bonnie just smiled and turned the Grimoire around to show them the spell they all had seen multiple times.

" The body jumping spell, the one Klaus use to spy on me and the one you use to save him from the counsel of hunters." Caroline smile " Of course they will destroy kol's

body but not him because he will not be in it make it look like they killed him. But who do we switch with kol." Now it was Bonnie's turn to smile. " It doesn't say the person

has to be alive we use a body we know is in a safe place and when he wakes he'll know the spell used and how to undo it all we have to do is make sure his body stays in one

part." Elaine still looked worried but who wasn't. " ok we have a plan and all know what we must do. Lets get it done and meet at my old lake house when it is all done." They all nodded and headed to their spot and prayed.

 **Bonnie's pov**

It was done the spell up in the living room and Shane's body in the Mikaelson home all she was waiting for was the signal from Elaine her ring would act at the link to kol so she could be here all she had to do touch kol. Her phone beeped that was the signal she began chanting.

 **Elaina's pov**

It all went to plan except Klaus showed up and was the one stuck in the living room not kol. But it work she felt her daylight ring burn and shatter indicating it had work right

before Jeremy staked him in the back. She heard Klaus scream and she never heard such pain come from him before, she wished she could tell him the truth but she had to

get Jeremy out of their and Caroline nodded slightly saying she had it from their so she dragged Jeremy out as Klaus was yelling his rage and revenge. Kol did a really good

number on her and if she wasn't a vampire she would have been dead. She pushed Jeremy to Alaric who was waiting in his car. " GO take Jeremy an d get out of Mystic Falls

fast the spell bonnie use was only till sunrise and the other Originals will know what happened before then." Jeremy tried to grab her and tried to pull her in to but she just

shut the door as Alaric drove off fast. She had told him she was going to get Bonnie and Caroline before meeting then, believing her not even think she would be lying.

 **Caroline's pov**

It was all going to plain till Klaus caught on to Tyler's taunting snapped his neck and speed off. Being the hybrid hew was faster so she just got their as he screamed for his

brother with such pain it broke a peace of her heart to see him in such agony. Locking eyes briefly with Elaina she nodded and glanced at Klaus it was clear. It was done kol

was safe but Klaus was unhinged. They had to get both Jeremy and Tyler out now. Tyler came in just after her and smiled and was gloating as soon as Elaine was gone that

bastard. Carefully wrapping kol's burned body in a tarp to be put some where safe till he was switched back, but Tyler wanted to be and ass and wanted to add insult to injury.

By trying to dismember kol's body so she thought qukily and slid the body into the living room with Klaus before he turned back around from getting a knife. " WHAT THE

HELL CARE!" She stood and glared at the enrage hybrid. " You don't have to be an ass Tyler he just lost his brother and you want to violet his body. I should be asking you

that." He glared right back and dragged her out side from Klaus's yelling. " He is a MONSTER Caroline and deserves all the pain he can get, why do you always defend him,

you like him don't you. I knew Haley was right you love him do you sleep with you vampire slut."

I slapped him hared and he snapped latterly and got her hand. Neither said nothing he just looked surprised and speed off. I stood their and watch the venom slowly spread.

Tears swelled in my eyes but I would not let them fall, I could still hear Klaus from inside and knew he would not help even if I told him he would not believe me so I put on

some gloves and flashed to tell Stefan the plan had failed and to grab Damon and run, saying Elaine already left with Jeremy diching all phone that could be tracked and to

meet at the safe house two states over. He believed me and flashed off and so did I but to the lake house hoping both Bonnie and Elaina were safe.

 **Bonnie's pov**

Kol was not happy when he woke not wanting t stay long a gave him the short version without the meeting wit Care and Elena after. " Wait Bon bon switch me back. Shit

Klaus he was their you have to switch me bac or he'll kill you." She sent him a small smiled. " I can't I am darned right now and will be for awhile so go to Klaus convince him

not to kill every one. Oh and kol I am sorry about the other night and for what is worth I am glad your alive." With that I pulled out of the drive way ignoring kol's shouting to

come back.


	3. no more

**All three pov (current time)**

Things were not looking so well for them, while they might have stopped a dangerously stupid plan that could of ended most of Mystic Falls being massacred. It had a steep

price with 2 maybe 3 hours to sunrise to try and fix it. There were just a few problems, the biggest being Caroline the werewolf venom was working fast, the next being

Elaina's day light ring was gone and having no replacement, and finally Bonnie was complete drained of magic right now so no respelling a ring or anything. While she

stopped using expression in time to save her magic maybe, it would take time for it to return to normal, but as of right no she couldn't even light a candle to save her life or

in this case to save one of her friends.

They all were sitting on the mattress they moved into the living room from the last time they were there and no one wanted to sleep alone. Sighing and laying back Caroline

looked oddly peaceful but still sad. "You know it doesn't hurt bad as the last two times this happened." Bonnie shifted closer taking one of her hands laying back, Elaina did

the same on the other side. "We could try Care, I don't want to lose you." Squeezing her hand tightly for a moment.

"No, you didn't hear him, I well and truly blow it this time, not that I didn't deserve it. I mean I was always complaining of how guys never picked me first and when one did I

was a complete and utter bitch. I use his feeling for me against him so many times, even going as far as try and kill him and his family. I can't believe he even tried for as

long as he did." Elaina "It was not all your fault or choices we all did, and I can admit we did pressure you into doing it most of the time. If it is anyone's fault it is mine. I got involved with Stefan, which brought Damon and the originals here."

Fighting back tears Bonnie almost screamed. "NO, it's not you didn't choices to be the doubleganger and not even Klaus is to blame, if anyone to blame it is Esther and

Mikael. They started the vampire cures, and bound Klaus's wolf half. We just got stuck with the mess they made decades later. Now we are paying for their mistakes and I

am so tired of fighting and killing." Elaina and Caroline nodded in agreement. Caroline "well no one was killed tonight and they are all safe for now, I think that's enough for me, just knowing they are safe and Klaus has his family."

Elaina "we are a bunch of martyrs aren't we, always with the sacrificing oneself for one another or the world." They all busted up laughing but it ended when Caroline had a coughing fit. Bonnie finally let the tears fall, excepting all the pain and sadness of what was to come.

"we are. Care is dying for doing what was right with a mom who act likes she is dead, and you Elaina will die when the sun comes up if you don't stay out of the sun but you

won't to stop Damon's search for a cure. I almost lost my magic and found out my mom did leave me because I had magic and my father hates me for caring about

vampires." No one said any more they just laid their as the sky slowly brighter and Caroline started to struggle to breathe it was coming to an end and they all had given upon life, because at the moment the pain was to much for any of them to save themselves or each other. So they let the darkness take them away from it all.

KOL's pov

While anger was the go to response when waking up after the feeling of getting staked in the back, shock and relief came fast after both feeling caused by the face he saw

staring down at him. His little witch told him quickly about Elaina overhearing Damon's plan and how Elaina, the blond baby vamp, charlotte, Kim, care whatever her name

was and herself deciding to stop it all. Then he saw it the shadow in his witch's eyes that he knew too well, as she pulled away. He cursed this human's dead body as he tried

to stop her, but she was gone ignoring him calling her. His witch was in a dark place that she had no intension of coming back from and by the sound of it her two friends did two. FUCK!

That is how he ended up in a SUV driven by his eldest brother Elijah, speeding to the doublegangers lake house were they hopefully where. After His witch speed, off he went

as fast as he could he had to be calm and smart about this, it really wasn't him he was swing first ask later. So he called the master of calm and together and told him

everything and to meet at the doublegangers house fast. No surprise that Elijah beat him and already informed Klaus.

Who then when in to slight panic because after Caroline the blond baby vamp saved his body from being dismembered, the little hybrid puppy was not happy and dragged her

out. They fought and then they both left but the puppy came back to see if she had come back, to apologies and help if needed but when informed she didn't not he broke

down crying. The dim-witted dog had bitten her and now with Klaus stuck and no baby vamp was trying to save her life, she was going to die.

That is where they found all three girls past out cold in FRONT of a big window with sunrise right around the corner. They loaded all three in the SUV with blacked out

windows after shoving Klaus's blood down the blond one. After that they drove at a slower pace home, he could tell Elijah was angry only because he knew him so well. After

finding Elaina with no day light ring in full view of the upcoming sun he was a little tense. He has a thing with this doubleganger that he hadn't had with the other two.

They were safe and were going to live he would make sure his witch did the other two were his brothers problem to fix. They were almost back to the manor and Klaus had a

witch on standby to switch him back because his body maybe shared but it would heal after a few blood bags, this dead human one was just plan foul. Then his witch had

some explaining to do and would not be leaving him anytime soon. Smirking to himself while looking in the rearview mirror at HIS witch. Bonnie Bennet might not know it yet but she was his now that she not only save his life but proved she cared deeply about him.

END OF THIS STORY THE SEQUAL WILL BE UP NEXT

THREE CHAPTERS ONE FOR EACH PAIRING SHE DID.

NAMED: YOUR MINE NOW.


End file.
